


Master Thief, Huh?

by StariNights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampora - Freeform, M/M, Theft, eridan ampora - Freeform, grumpy security guard sollux, i cant tag, im sorry, ummmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: The man stuck out his hand "Eridan Ampora, professional thief" Sollux scoffed again, this guy was short and thinly built, his cheeks were a covered in freckles and though he looked very business-like, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly. "You don't look like a professional thief."He grinned, clicking a button in his hand "that's what makes me so good,"





	Master Thief, Huh?

Sollux captor hated his job. he hated everything about it, from the long shifts to the boring tasks. Nothing ever even happened to warrant him being there. 

In case you couldn't tell, he was a security guard.

More specifically, he was a personal security guard for the largest vault in his city.

Today was just any normal day, he showed up, clocked in and took out his phone, with occasional glances at the screen. It was during one of these occasional glances he saw a figure moving around near the back entrance. He groaned as he pulled himself up, 'probably just some stupids kids dicking around back there' he thought.

He started to do his whole thing, the whole "you shouldn't be back here, this is private property blah blah blah." What surprised him though, was that instead of it being some teenagers looking for cheap thrills, it was some guy his age, dressed in a nicely tailored suit and slicked back red hair with a purple streak down the middle. "You cant be back here, this is private property," he carefully avoided any words with an s in them, his pesky canines make him sound a hell of a lot less threatening. The man just cocked an eyebrow, "and?" Sollux rolled his eyes, this motherfucker- "And you can't be here, it's restricted!" 

The man cracked a condescending smile "Uh huh, okay yeah, and what are you gonna do about it lispy?"

"What do you think genius, I'll take your pompous ass to jail." 

"okay, but ya' see " he put a hand on his hip "if three swat cars full a' trained professionals can't get my fabulous ass ta' that hell hole, then I promise your 'part-time-job-hasn't-showered-in-three-weeks" ass couldn't even catch my left shoe if I threw it at you" Sollux scoffed "oh yeah? Who are you then?" 

The man stuck out his hand "Eridan Ampora, professional thief" Sollux scoffed again, this guy was short and thinly built, his cheeks were a covered in freckles and though he looked very business-like, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly. "You don't look like a professional thief."

He grinned, clicking a button in his hand "that's what makes me so good," 

Before Sollux could question him, the back door of the vault blew off, covering him in the ruble. 

Eridan grinned and looked down at his watch "hmm, six minutes, that's a new record for me, nice going" 

He walked into the vault, poking around for a few moments, then walked back out with a diamond the size of his fist. 

"Well, not to say this hasn't been a wonderful chat, but I really must get going if I'm going to make it back home on time." and with that, Eridan Ampora, self-proclaimed "Master Thief" disappeared over the rubble, leaving a very angry Sollux Captor, self-proclaimed "Done-With-All-This-Shit Master" behind.

"What a douchbag" he grumbled as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

**Author's Note:**

> so, ya bitch sucks at staying focused and also at writing longer things. Please forgive me.


End file.
